Puerile Mirage
by Mr. Mrs. MDF
Summary: A single moment when a young man comes to a decision.
1. Tide

_My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected_ isn't my personal property. All rights reserved to the respective author Wataru Watari and Illustration to Ponkan8

Middle School.

Here I am, in the back of the school building responding to a certain request of my friend.

Hikigaya Hachiman, that's his name.

Hikigaya Hachiman, 2nd year of the same middle school as I am, me, Orimoto Kaori, which makes me a second year too.

He's in contact with me in the same educational institution, so at least I had called out to him a few times for group work or something like that.

Not that I am that close to him but at least he's one of my classmate.

I can't remember doing anything special in a good way of a bad way, I'm quite positive of it.

But here I am facing my friend face to face without knowing the cause of it.

As I look at my friend face to face, I see that he has no a shred of embarassment, fear or anything that could be in my imagination as far as my imagination goes.

"Hikigaya, you're here before I was. I'm quite impressed."

I said so as I started a communication between us.

"Of course, because I was the one who invited you here."

He responded to me with a straight face quite unlike those boys in the same situation as he is now.

"So, why did you call me here?"

"..."

"..."

We stay silent, making me raise my nerve somehow.

"I like you."

"...!"

...

Eh!

EEEH!?

WHAT!?

Did I hear that right?

He just confessed to me.

HIKIGAYA DID?!

"...I-I'm sorry, what did you say just now?"

"..."

He keeps silent, not saying a word, not batting an eye, not even a slight change since he said those words.

I dare even say since he came here he didn't change his expression at all.

Seeing such situation I take his words as a serious confession.

Then I begin to think hard about all this time we were together in class, PE, group gathering and stuff.

I keep thinking and thinking then take a look at his face one more time.

...

...

I can't find anything special between us.

I didn't find anything romantic enough to actually make him say those words.

"..."

"..."

Then I open my mouth.

...

...

A few days later.

"Did you hear that?"

"Did you?"

"Eh? You too?"

"I think almost everyone knows about it."

It's morning and yet, this commotion, not that much of a ruckus but still everyone is talking about something.

It could be the same topic on each one of them.

"Good morning."

I greet everyone in the room, making myself the center of attention.

...

They all stopped on their own tracks, shifting their face to me.

"What?"

"..."

"What is it? Y-You're scaring me, guys."

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap-_

They're walking fast towards me with bangs covering their eyes.

"Orimoto-san!" "Orimoto!" "Kaori!" "Kaori-chan!"

"W-what is it?"

I asked them as they really curious about something of me, I wonder what.

"Is it true that-"

Someone started to ask me something, but got cut off by the sound of the sliding door behind me.

 _Kreen_

"..."

Someone casually get in the classroom without any care to his surrounding.

Well that's because he has his earphone on both of his ears.

His expression is as always, looking bored in the morning.

Seeing that face of his, I remember his confession a few days back.

That moment kind of raising the temperature of my body especially my face.

What is this? I never know something like this.

I keep staring at his face, making him realized his presence being the focus of the morning.

"...What?"

He enquired.

...

A few days after that morning, people's treatment to Hikigaya getting worse.

Everyone talking about him on his back in the way... that I can't say that it's a positive words.

He's slowly breaking off his communication with everyone, even more than how it used to be.

Almost no one talk about him.

I even hear that he's getting bullied especially physically, like today.

"...!"

 _Kreeeen._

He close the door, walk to his own seat.

I don't know what to say to him. But still I go to him.

As I arrive in front of him which make him meet me in the eye.

"...?"

He tilt his head in response of my action. I didn't believe what I'm seeing.

"...What happened to you?"

"...Hm?"

He still doesn't get it?

Seriously?!

"I asked you 'WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU'!?"

I asked him with a higher octave and volume of my voice.

Now there's no way no body doesn't hear me, but...

"..."

"..."

He said nothing and open his book and started to read it.

He's...

He's really.

This guy really GOT ON MY NERVES.

 _BAAM_

The sound of my palm hitting his desk as hard as I could, which stopped everything in our small world of classroom.

But he didn't react.

Now I'm getting extremely heated.

Then I really leave his desk to go to my own.

All of my thoughts and feelings show up on my face.

Everyone is getting away from us.

Me being mad and Hikigaya being in his own world.

"..."

Silence still enveloping our surroundings until the morning bell ringing.

And that's how the morning event come to and end.

...

In the next few days.

Morning Home Room schedule on going.

"Hikigaya Hachiman!"

Our teacher calling out to his name in the presence check of the day.

...

No body responds to the name.

"Hikigaya Hachiman!"

She called out to that name once again.

"He is not here, Sensei."

Someone finally answered.

"He is not here? Is he unwell?"

She enquire the class about his condition.

"We don't know, Sensei."

No body knows what happen to him.

"Sigh, I have no choice then. He's absent."

As she said he got his absence written on the book.

At the time we don't know yet, that our classmate is going through an unexpected development.

...

Passing the next days.

The same thing happened on those times.

Hikigaya Hachiman was not in his seat.

His seat is empty.

Our teacher who just entered the classroom take a look at his seat, as she guessed.

'It's empty, again.'

Sigh.

She let out a tired voice out of her mouth.

She does the routine of the morning, presence checking and home room class.

Then...

 _BEEEEP._

"Hmmm?"

A school bell rings which makes us paid attention to the loud speaker.

"2nd Year A Class home room teacher, T*****-sensei please come to staff room."

"Oh, it's me. Just the time to end the homeroom class. Wait for the next class' teacher, students."

"Yes, Ma'am."

We responded positively.

...

Since then we went through all the classes without Hikigaya Hachiman like it has been recently.

Now, it's a home room class before the end of the day.

 _Kreeen._

Someone opened the sliding door and entered the classroom then close it again

...

It's Hikigaya Hachiman. He made an appearance after the last few weeks without showing himself in the school.

"..."

No body makes a sound.

And he takes his seat like he's supposed to be, which normally happens in the morning, it's different this time though.

We still had our eyes on him after a few moments.

Then Someone else enters the classroom, this time our homeroom teacher does.

She has a complicated face somehow, she stands in front of us like a teacher usually does.

"..."

She puts her fingers on her chin, putting a thinking pose for a while.

...

Another silent moment. Then,

"Everyone, we have an announcement for you."

She said trying to say something.

"Announcement?"

"What is it, Sensei?"

Everyone is asking the obvious thing.

"... Hikigaya, come forward."

She said which making us putting our attention on the standing boy who then walking to the front of the class.

...

No body says anything to him or about him.

"Hikigaya will be transferring school abroad."

"""""EH!?"""""

...

That very moment we had our heats stopped like a sudden heart attack. We couldn't respond in any other way.

"Abroad?"

"That Hikigaya is?"

"Seriously?"

"I must be dreaming."

"What is going on?"

Then the home room teacher claps her hands to make them focus on her again.

"Okay, everyone must be confused, like I do."

She said, letting us know that she can't exactly receive the news so well.

"The circumstance is that Hikigaya getting an invitation as an exchange student abroad. He got it a month ago as far as they told me."

A month ago...

That's approximately the time he confessed his feelings to me.

"Since then he took a break and completed all the prerequisites and yesterday he had his educational fate determined."

This news can't be seem to be real.

"And finally tomorrow he will took off."

"""""!"""""

...

"So, that's how it is."

"..."

No body knows what to say about this.

"Hikigaya, what do you want to say, this might be your last day here."

Hikigaya stay still for a few moments.

"..."

He just looked at us like he has always been doing, like those days when we were still average classmates.

"Just like Jack Kevork*an said it himself..."

He started to say something.

"I have no regrets."

He finished his line of the day.

Since that very moment we never see him the same way again, for the second time.


	2. Veil

_My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected_ isn't my personal property. All rights reserved to the respective author Wataru Watari and Illustration to Ponkan8

After school, the same day as announcement was made.

"Hmmm, school takes time as always."

I am standing in front of the school gate, waiting for someone who is decided to go with me the next day, tomorrow that is.

I do this because, 'it was necessary', if I use their words about this situation.

Talking about that someone, he's 2 years younger than me which means if he's a second year middle school student, I am a high school student in her first year of education, not that stretch too far from his age, I kind of developing a sister-like feeling for him. Speaking of the devil, here he comes.

"Hey, boy."

I greet him casually, like always in English acting as a foreigner I am, he talked to any foreigner in their native languages which is quite impressive. I see that he's not in a bad mood nor in a good one, that expressionless face of him is always intimidating in its own way, kind of amusing that a middle school student could make that face, but then again he's not your normal student, he's a crucial existence in future project of ours, that aside I am here to pick him up. By the way, he talked to Japanese in Japanese of course, there so little chance he would make things easier for himself, I wonder if it just his confidence.

"Hailey."

He mentioned my name as he walk passing my side.

"Hey, don't just walk away like that.""

I said, catching up with him on the road walking beside him.

"It's rare to see you in the open place."

He mentioned my uncommon pattern of movement. Usually I keep my eyes on him somewhere behind the scene, so to speak.

"This is the last afternoon you are here. I think there would be no harm to do this now."

Hailey Archa is my name, my job is in some sense, a bodyguard, specifically for this young man to an extent.

"So, did you get everything you need?"

I asked him about a certain thing of his.

"I did, I've done everything I can."

"I see..."

...

...

A few moments of silence come upon us.

"So, how do you feel? Being rejected?"

"..."

"Hmmmm..."

I wonder if this actually recall his negative feeling about a certain girl, even if he has such a straight face he should have something left to show.

"It's different than I thought it would."

"Oh, why's that?"

"After spending some time in a lot of event which build a friendship with a certain people, then reaching a certain level of intimacy between two people which I thought enough to get myself a little bit less stingy about what I thought didn't go as productive as I expected. I wonder if confessing my feeling was a wrong practice of experiment."

"Heee, you got it better than I thought. But I think she not as good as I thought she would be."

I said telling him about my thought on that Orimoto girl.

"..."

"You can get a better girl, boy. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"Hmmmmm. By the way, Hailey."

"What?"

"Have you ever going out with someone?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure, that question just pop out in my head."

"Honestly speaking I'm not interested in that kind of relationship, I mean we have been this way since a long time ago, why would I see anyone else?"

"I can't exactly imagine we're romantically involved."

We're exchanging words on this so teen like topic, he's not very positive about this prospect but then again he's still young, at least younger than me.

"You're not interested?"

"I don't know, in present time, I don't think so."

"I see."

I have a wider smile on my face now, never thought that this kind of chance could exist.

"Talking about this matter, are you interested in that kind of personality, that Orimoto girl."

He then humming and stroking his hair, slightly looking down to the road.

"Going back a few months ago, the most striking part of her is that she's talks to everyone without any kind of prejudice or anything like that, which includes me as her classmate, she's popular in school, these two are the most notable view of her."

"If you just see her that way, are you sure that you're quite objective about that subject?"

"That's the most disturbing part of this project's aspect, at least on my part, I may be shallower than I thought I was."

I grin hearing that statement of his.

"Hehe, don't worry, men are not the expert in this, I can't say girls are though. This still in your limit. Honestly, I thought every boy is the same, but then again it is you, not anybody else."

I'm quite happy that he still has that boyish heart. He is still open. This Hailey Archa will do her best. I make a first showing this enthusiasm of mine.

Kind of surprising we had a talk while heading to our transportation, because I came here with a car.

We arrive and I open the door of the car.

By the way, we had a tail for a while. I see a girl with a perm with a short bob curly hairstyle, it's Orimoto Kaori. She's behind the fence of the area.

"What to do with her?"

I asked him in a low voice, closing on his ear with a cover of my hand.

"..."

He stays quiet, or rather confused about what to do with the girl, as he seems to think hard about it.

Then he sighs.

"I'll talk to her."

He said, walking to the brown haired girl who realized that she was found out of her hiding when she saw that this young man approaches her. I stay where I am still have my hand on the at the two.

They stay there and talk for a few minutes, when they were done he leaves her in her place and comes to me.

"How is it?"

"It's nothing special just a few words."

He said with the same face as always. Then I look at the girl, she had an inexplicable face, because she has her bangs covering her eyes.

"I see."

I said as he enter the car and I close the door then do the same taking the driver seat to start the engine and leave the spot.

A few minutes prior.

Still in the building by myself seeing my classmate went out of the classroom.

"See you tomorrow, Kaori."

My friends bid her farewell to me.

Since Hikigaya went out of the classroom, with that straight face he takes his feet step by step towards the school gate. There I see another person approach him, she seems to be a friend of Hikigaya, I wonder if she was waiting for him.

But Hikigaya just bypass her which makes her catch up with him, then the both of them talk to each other cheerfully, that is on the girl part, but Hikigaya was making as always response in an average exchange, but sometimes he had a serious pose of thinking which I have no idea what they were talking about.

Oh, talking about the girl, she has a long straight strawberry blond hair reaching her hips, the front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose, she has a pair of hazel eyes. She's a pretty girl with western features, she is a bit taller than him but I think that will be insignificant as time flows, I see everything was natural between them. I never thought that Hikigaya had a friend like this. They walked for a while until they arrive in front of a car, I'm not sure what car that is, but I know that it's not a local brand, so I won't bother to remember it, but it sure does not look like an average priced transportation choice.

Then the girl opened the door of a car, but before anyone got in, she close in on Hikigaya, saying something to his ear. After that he turned back on my way as I hide behind the fence on reflex, then he walk to me realizing that I am here. I guess there's no point of hiding as I tried to calm myself and finally he is in front of me standing, not very sure what to do with me.

"Do you need something, Orimoto?"

He inquires.

"..."

We keep silent for a few moments.

"Hikigaya..."

I called out his name. The he keep his eyes on me.

"What is it?"

"Why did you go through school transfer?"

I asked him something which was a topic that is eating me, because of an obvious reason.

"I thought Sensei's explanation covered everything."

"No, not for me."

"What is?"

"I mean you had an invitation since a month ago which was around the same time you conveyed your thought to me. Was it by design that you confess to me and go outside this area?"

Then the conversation stopped for a while one more time until he opened his mouth again.

"Honestly, that confession went on as expected."

"Eh?"

This person went and say something quite unbelievable.

"It's been four months since we knew each other, by standard it's quite difficult to make a feeling towards someone to a romantic sense of it, so rejection was a response of staying as a friend. Even though what makes me wonder is the after effect of that event."

He started to make a structure of events based on the past few months experience, has he always had this thought? Then it stuck with me.

"What do you mean by after effect?"

I inquired him that part of the topic.

"Getting harsher treatments, getting some people away from me, especially from you."

EH!?

"Me?"

"Yes, you did not talk to me a few days after that time, only after you saw a change on my face."

"A-"

That's true, I did that to him.

"Then you somehow irritated because of my face, which was not in the scenario based on the past treatment, that really confused me."

"T-T-That is..."

He is correct, I had no right to get angry because of it.

"I got that you did not have the same feeling as me, but then again I thought that even if you had the same feeling as I do between us to each other, this was not supposed to be a trigger to start going out if all worked out."

"EH?"

That is-

"You mean you did not mean to going out with me even if you get your confession accepted?"

What does he mean about this.

"No, I confessed because I want to let you know what I think and did not plan to go beyond that. But then I heard your response because that would mean that we were not going anywhere but being friends."

...

I have no idea what to say about this.

"But because of that the surroundings was changing which included you."

I got it wrong on treating him?

"But either way this environment made things faster which I received the invitation a few weeks before the confession a month ago, making the confession as the final step of behavioral observation that I have been going through. Prerequisites as Sensei said was reports and other stuff that I needed for the new road of mine. Honestly speaking you don't need to feel bad about anything."

So I've been misunderstanding of how I see him?

He talked about everything as if it was something which was supposed to be happened to him, and he did not feel bad on went through it all himself. Somehow I think that I was an object experience of his which I supposed to be angry about, but then again all he went through those lonely moments in the class also because of me which was a reality I can't exactly repel.

"That is said, I don't think we're supposed to had a bad feeling between us."

He said trying to sweep everything under the carpet.

"Orimoto-san."

Then he called my name out.

"... What is it?"

Somehow I am the only one having this heavy feeling between us.

"Do you have anyone you like?"

"!"

And he successfully get it all under the bridge. This question was out of nowhere, but slowly I calm myself down.

"I don't know... I don't think so."

I said with uncertainty.

"I hope you find someone someday."

He even said that to me, even though it's natural thing to say.

"You too, Hikigaya."

"Thanks."

"I am not sure that I suppose to say this but I am sorry."

"No there's no need for that."

He said in response of my apology.

"Still, you went all of it, partly because of me."

"Even so it's all a good experience."

He claimed, I guess that's how he see it.

We had our last exchange that moment which make him go to that girl who was waiting for him with the car. She opened the door once again letting him in, then she does the same except she took the driving seat.

They leave, letting me deal with this unfamiliar feeling that I have in my chest.

I, Hailey Archa drive the car with this boy, sitting on the other front seat of the car, who just talked to his friend earlier.

"How was she?"

"She asked a few things and I answered."

I inquire him about the girl.

"Did you hurt her feeling?"

I asked casually.

"I'm not sure but I went as honest as I could."

"I see."

I feel bad about the girl because when this boy talk about that certain part of the project, he would go as far as he could. I hope she would just look and find the positive side of this event.

"That aside, we need to get ready."

"I think we are ready."

"You are quite confident about this."

Even though this person still had the same expression, I smile hearing that from him.

And so our time approaching the dark was spent on the road.


	3. Peculiar

_My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected_ isn't my personal property. All rights reserved to the respective author Wataru Watari and Illustration to Ponkan8

"Wow, Onii-chan is so stupid."

Is what I said when I see this person right now, being in the living room.

Me, Hikigaya Komachi sees that he's sleeping or rather crouching on the couch in the morning. He has something in his hand while laying on it. I don't know what that is but it seems like a can of beverage, I wonder if it's coffee, because he likes it. He seems like a drunk old man.

"Wait..."

Seeing him like that I quickly take the can and try had a scent of it.

...

It's an alcohol.

...

WHY WOULD THIS PERSON HAD THIS KIND OF THING?!

...

I quickly take everything he has. He has another thing in his other hand, this time it's quite strong compared to that other hand when had an alcohol, it's smaller to a can though.

"Ugh, come on... Onii-chan... let... it... go."

He's strong, I wonder if he's always been a left-handed. And why would he grip it so strongly?

"Haaa... haa... haaa... What... is... this?"

Finally I get it from that hand of his after quite went on an effort to get this thing. Something small, I wonder what is this?

"Key?"

It's a key, smaller in size compared to a general key, for example our house.

"It's definitely a lock key. But it's too small even for a bike lock."

By the way we had a bike, my brother's but in recent months he rarely rode it. He seems like to take a walk. He did for morning exercise, at least when I saw him every time I had a sight of him.

That aside.

"Onii-chan, wake up!"

I tried to wake him up, shaking him as strong as I can.

"Wake up, it's morning already."

Zzzzzzzzz-

He's still having a dream.

"..."

Now I'm not exactly on the best mood, mainly because that can of his. I'm not exactly mind waking him up in the morning but this case is different.

"ONII-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

I produce the loudest voice that I can do. And by force shaking him and slapping his cheeks.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, STUPID ONII-CHAN."

Then I had his cheeks marked with my hands, both of them.

"Ouch."

Finally he makes a natural voice, out of violence.

"Some morning call this is, Komachi."

He said rubbing his cheeks, his red two cheeks.

"Onii-chan..."

"What is it, Ko... ma... chi..."

His face gotten stiff.

"Onii-chan, what is this?"

I asked him seriously with the sharpest voice I have, showing him the can that he had before.

"..."

"..."

"A drink."

"What kind of drink?"

"That's definitely not coffee."

"Suuure, I can see that."

""...""

"Why do you have this kind of drink?"

"Sorry."

"I'm not asking about that."

"..."

"Why do you have this? You even smell like it."

I inquired him about how he get this thing, and he started to think about it.

"..."

"..."

I wonder if he actually forget about it.

"Hmmmm, what was it I wonder."

"You actually drank this, didn't you?"

"Well, me being in this kind of display can't deny that."

He said actually giving up on defending himself.

"Did you come with Archa-san last night?"

"Yeah, I did, at least I went on the car with her yesterday."

That person definitely had an idea about this, because she's not a common adolescent, absolutely.

"Hmmm, I think she said something like last party in this country or something like that."

He said still trying to remember everything about last evening.

"That person, is she in her room?"

"Could be. I'm not sure."

"Okay, that aside, go take a bath, I'll see her now. Oh. and Onii-chan..."

"What?"

He said responding to as I called out to him while he was still on the couch.

"Here. It's yours."

I hand him the key, then went on the floor, without realizing that my brother frowned at the key on his palm.

I responded getting off the floor, then go to the room, guest room or rather our master room, it's been that way since she occupied it. She's supposed to be there because our parents rarely at home especially these past months.

"..."

But she's not there, the room which is on the corner of the second floor of the building, the room is unchanged since the last time I got here, which was a few days since that time.

I wonder where she is.

"Could it be..."

She's not supposed to be there but I can never be sure unless I see the room myself.

Then I walk out of the master room going to the next suspected room.

"Ah.."

I found her. In this room. In the opposite door of the previous room I entered. My room is the one directly beside this one, so... This one is my brother's bedroom. And more importantly she's on his bed.

"..."

Zzzzzzzz-

She's sleeping, seems to be in total peace.

...

While being naked.

...

Well, not exactly, she has blanket on her body. Her physical condition stands out, this display kind of reminds me of that certain sport anime's character and that certain blonde of an ecchi anime, she's not small, for sure. She looks as young as my brother with her face alone or even younger than that. I'll ask her a few things on later chance on this matter, even though it is going to a while later.

...

How could this kind of woman exist?

...

This uneasiness changes nothing on my part. Now I'm contemplated, should I wake her up or not? The departure schedule is decided past noon, it's 3 P.M. if I remember it right. It's nine o'clock in the morning now, There's still a few hours to spare, for now I'll try to check on her.

"Archa-san, wake up."

Slowly I get on the bed and put my hands on her shoulder and shake her up gently.

...

She doesn't seem to be responding.

...

I'll do it again.

"Archa-san wake up, it's morning."

I do the same for a few times later. But it's hopeless, she doesn't even move.

 _Sigh._

I'll give up now. I get off the bed putting both of my feet on the floor and started to go to the door exiting the room then I found a particular little thing.

It's a key for a lock, too small for anything in this house even for my brother's bike. Now that I think about it, this is the same key as my brother's, why would there be two keys of the same lock? I don't have a clue about it.

Oh, talking about key I put it back on the clothes where I found it just like my brother's case, curiously it's my brother's the clothes. I don't want to think about the reason so I just went back to the first floor where my brother was.

There I could hear sound of the frying pan and stove, someone skillfully moves the pan around above the fire. My brother's skill is his secret, so I won't bother why did he know how to do this kind of thing, because he will never let me know, it's always been like that. He seems to have taking a bath, his clothes were changed to a different ones.

"Komachi take a seat, I'll be finishing soon."

He said finding out that I was near the location. The kitchen is visible from the living room which is on the northwest of the building they're right side by side, or rather in the same location with a small wall marking the place. Dining room and kitchen is a location side by side without any thing between them, with the north side of the kitchen is the dining room, in the dining room there's no particular thing because the table and other dining equipment located near the kitchen tools, which makes me wonder if we ever need a dining room in the first place.

So I take a seat facing the back of my brother's, who is being the chef in the morning.

"What are you making?"

I asked him, starting a conversation between us.

"Fish, soup and other stuff. You know like always."

He said saying as if it's a normal thing.

"Well, it's not that often seeing you using that apron, so it's just making me wonder."

"Yeah I thought Hailey won't be down for a while so I started sooner. She's not up, is she?"

"...Yes, she's still sleeping."

"I see."

He's saying as if he's going through the same thing as that person. Well it's true though, they had a can of alcohol near them so, they're not supposed to be up very soon. But this brother of mine seems to be in a better look compared to earlier.

"I'm surprised that you already took a bath, Onii-chan."

"Hmmmm?"

He muttered for a bit and realized it his own.

"Oh, I took a short one. So it's just a few minutes."

"No, that's not it, Onii-chan."

"What then?"

He still doesn't get it after all.

"I mean, the bathroom is on the second floor but I didn't hear anything, the water or you getting in it."

"You're just putting too much attention to that person."

"Then where did you get your clothes?"

"I took a few from the bathroom, don't you remember there are spare clothes in that space?"

What is he talking about? I show that kin of face to him.

"You know just in case anyone don't remember getting a change before entering the bathroom."

He said still onto the pan. Now that he mention it there are a few in that bathroom.

"It's for emergency, not daily use, Onii-chan."

"Well, forgetting about clothes for change is an emergency, my dear sister."

"Haaa..."

It makes sense somehow, if it's a girl. But I don't remember there are boys' clothes there. I wonder I was mistaken.

"That's that for now, as for this morning matter, just don't drink that again, Onii-chan, you're still underage. Both of you are."

I said warning him of that other stuff.

"I'll do my best. But you rather say that to her, she seems to be more vulnerable about this than I am."

"I doubt she would be listening to me. How could I say something about that kind of stuff to someone who owns and drives a car, with her name on a legal driving license. She's counted as an adult as far as I know. Even though she's not on the age of it, which is the same for you"

I sigh after I gave him my thought about Archa-san.

"Hmmmm, I see. well she's not dangerous, if you're asking that. She won't be that bad. And age topic is not going to concern her at all."

"I wonder. She's just have too much freedom for herself."

"Well, I'll tell her myself later about that."

He said, understanding that Archa-san is already out of my capability. It's not that I had took care of someone. At least for now.

"How long you'll be away, Onii-chan?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything."

"Did it always been like that?"

"No, it's just I often let Hailey handle this kind of stuff, while I'm working on the others."

He said then putting the ladle with small soup in it to his lips, tasting it.

"Yup."

He said seemingly satisfied with that soup.

"It's ready."

He said putting all dishes on the table, and took off the gloves, then take a seat himself.

"Let's eat then."

We had our breakfast then.

"Hailey's not coming?"

He's wondering why the girl isn't joining us in the breakfast table.

"She seems to be in deep sleep so after a few times trying to wake her up I gave up."

I said telling him what happened earlier in his room.

"She was suppose to be making breakfast. Well, it's not bad for me to do this once for a while."

He said continuing his dish.

"By the way, Onii-chan?"

I called out to him taking his attention.

"What?"

"Why is she in your room?"

"..."

Then only a silence between us, which makes him even more suspicious than I initially thought.

"Well, Onii-chan?"

"I didn't do anything."

"What do you mean, Onii-chan?"

"I swear I didn't."

"Again, what do you mean, Onii-chan?"

I pushed him for an answer with smile, as sweet as I can.

"Please stop that tone, Komachi..."

He is wavering, I wonder if I did it too far.

"..."

Silence reigns on us once again.

"You sure you didn't?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Even though you're drunk this morning."

"...I'm sorry."

He said, looks really feel bad about it.

"I hope that "I'll do my best" is really working."

"..."

"..."

We continued our breakfast.

A few minutes later we're done with our breakfast.

I'm not going to school today because I want to see him off with my own eyes. The plan is was I go to the airport with them.

"Morning, you two."

Someone greet us.

"Good morning."

"Morning Hailey."

We responded in kind.

"You two had breakfast?"

She asked as she saw the dining table.

"We had one first, as you didn't come down."

"Can't help it, I'm not feeling good."

"Did you drink last night?"

"Yeah, in fact you did too. You don't remember?"

"No, but someone reminded me."

"Hehehe... you earned it."

"Because of you."

These two talked to each other about that topic, while my brother isn't exactly pleased of it, she on the other hand does.. I wonder what happened last night. Archa-san wearing a simple black t-shirt with a short herself, which took my attention.

"Archa-san..."

I called out to her, with a not-so-pleasant voice of my own.

"What is it, Komachi-chan?"

She asked me in return, ignoring everything else going to the table and started to have a breakfast.

"What are you wearing?"

"Hmmmm, what?"

"Is that Onii-chan's clothes?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Why do you wear that?"

"Why? Because it's closest thing I had in the room."

"Couldn't you take your own in your room?"

"There's no way I can go all the way there naked."

"Then why did you get naked in the first place?"

"Hmmmm..."

She stops saying anything on that moment, trying to revive any remaining records in her head.

"Hmmmm, I don't remember."

 _Sigh._

"Forget about that."

"Oh come on Komachi-chan it's the last night in Chiba, let me have my way."

She said trying to calm me down.

"That's true, but I think you did it too far."

"For once in a while."

"There's no helping you, is there?"

"Hehehe..."

She looks to have fun having this conversation between us with my brother just watching the television showing a news which took all of his attetion.

"What is on the news, Onii-chan?"

I inquire getting close on him with my eyes on the news.

"Oh, it's nothing, Komachi."

He said in response then turned off the device with the remote control, making him quite suspicious by my standard.

"Fuaaa, that was good."

It seems that Archa-san was done with breakfast, she sounds that way.

"Did Hachiman make this breakfast?"

"Yes, he did."

I answered her question, because he really did.

"It's good as always."

"As expected of my Onii-chan."

"..."

...

 _Sigh._

Archa-san makes a tired voice because of my brother's reaction.

"You made it awkward, Hachiman."

"Hmmmm? Oh I'm sorry."

"What? Did you have something in your mind?"

"No... Not really."

He said clearly with a thoughtful expression on his face, especially after that news just now on the television.

"That aside, we need to get things ready, we're going later on."

"What are you talking about? We're ready Hachiman."

"Hmmmm..?"

"Didn't you finish your stuff a few days ago."

"Oh, now that you mention it."

"Those people already have it delivered, I think."

She said something about unknown people.

"Those people?"

I muttered in confusion.

"Oh, it's my colleagues. They handled baggage and other stuff for this trip."

"Hmmmm, what about transport?"

"Ah, they handled that one too, someone should pick us up early."

"I see, you should take a shower then, Archa-san."

"Definitely."

She said, started walking to the bathroom. Then she stopped on her track.

"You want to take one together, Komachi-chan?"

"No, I already had one."

"Hmmmm, that's too bad, I thought this would be a good chance."

Then she really went and took a bath, as my brother still having something in his mind, sitting in front of the television, even though it's off.

I wonder what is that he's thinking hard about. That aside I took the dishes and had them cleaned up including the late breakfast of Archa-san. As I do that I heard the chime of our house which then making my brother stands up and make his way to the front door.

It could be his acquaintances, and they're not speaking Japanese so I think it's Archa-san's colleague as she mentioned them earlier. Then he closes the door.

"It's the pick up, they're here."

"I see"

I said in low response realizing that it's not that long before farewell between us.


	4. Lane

_My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected_ isn't my personal property. All rights reserved to the respective author Wataru Watari and Illustration to Ponkan8

Narita International Airport, one of the biggest airport in Japan and the second busiest one in the country after Haneda Airport, these two are the dominant aerodome which handle most of the domestic flight in the country, but not only that they also have reputation to be one of the busiest runway in the world. And we are heading to this public transportation facility at the moment, the three of us in a certain car, me, my brother and Archa-san, if you count the others aside of us, then there would be more than three, but I don't exactly want to do the counting, I just curious what is it to be their job that require them to escort three students to the airport.

Archa-san said that these people are her colleagues, but they don't seem to be as she said they are, especially when their clothes are look to be similar to those of a personal bodyguard, but only their jacket and trousers are the same, they have different inner shirt to the others, in some way that I don't realized they really are 'colleagues'.

Talking about number of people, there is no way we could bring so many people with an average four wheel drive on the road, I have no idea what car this is, but as far as I know this is the kind of those presidents actually have, or anyone who get enough money to buy it. I never knew that this friend of my brother's is actually a rich girl, or rather it's my parents I heard sometime ago from my brother that they have a unique job they are actually doing, I'm not sure what that is, but I have a feeling it's not really something that I should know. Back to the car, this one has a lengthened wheelbase, I wonder if this is a stretch car, well by its appearance it is, not that I know that much about cars. And there are two other cars, on in front of the one we're on and the other one is behind us.

While I still have something in my mind about this vehicle we're on, my brother and Archa-san have a glass in each of their hand and the liquid in it is definitely not water, no water has a dark color like those they have. Archa-san is smiling while shaking her glass in a slow movement and watching the liquid in it adapting to the environment inside the drink ware then shifting her eyes on my brother who beside me. My brother is having a drink too, but he gulp it all quickly, it's not that much though, it's less than half of the cup, whatever they're having he is only having a small amount of it all. As he finish it he put the glass down on the table in front of us. As soon as he make a contact to the other person in our opposite direction,

"What?" He asked.

"How was it?" She asked in exchange.

"It's good, if it's the beverage you're asking."

"Hmmmm..."

"..."

They started a conversation but then stuck on a moment of a silence.

"Komachi."

"What is it, Onii-chan?"

Suddenly my brother mentioned my name.

"We're going ahead this time."

"This time?"

"You see, you'll be coming to our place, near time a few days later."

"Eh?"

That was my response for this shocking news.

"So you won't be staying here for long."

"What do I do with school?"

"You'll be transferring, of course."

Then Archa-san joined us in the topic.

"Uuuuh, I thought I would have more time here."

I said honestly, since I stayed here longer than I thought, in a single place without moving away. What should I say

to my friends.

"Sorry, Komachi. But that's what Mom had decided."

"Mom... *Sigh*"

"Don't worry Komachi, you'll get used to it."

My brother said trying to cheer me up.

"Onii-chan..."

I said looking at him while having a not so happy expression on my face. I don't want to get used to this. But I can't help it.

"*Sigh* So we won't be apart for a long time. That's a good news."

"Mhm, now we're going to Narita to pick up Mom."

"Ooh, she's coming back?"

Finally I'll be seeing my mother, definitely a better news.

"Yes, so you won't be alone."

Archa-san said about this news.

"Hmmmm, from what I know, Mom is supposed to be super busy with her job, is she finally getting a break?"

"Yes, but honestly she's doing this so you won't be alone here."

Archa-san mentioned my mother's reason of coming home.

"Because we're going away, we need someone to be here with you. So don't be sad."

"Hehehe, I see."

It's been some time since Mom came home to Chiba, I'm looking forward to this. As I think about it, without me realizing it my brother and Archa-san smiled at me, knowing that I'm not in my worst mood anymore.

"By the way, Archa-san."

"Hmmm? What is it, Komachi?"

Acha-san responded questioningly as I called out to her.

"This is an amazing car."

"Hmmmm, yeah somehow it is."

She said as she's not that comfortable saying that to me.

"What car is this? It's the first time I got on this kind of car?"

"Hmmmmm..."

"..."

Archa-san seems to be thinking about my question, as she's in the middle of her thinking my brother doesn't try to help her to give me the answer, but he took another bottle on the table and pour a drink in his glass, then wet his throat once again.

"This car is Rolls Royce Phantom Zenith, it's a stretch car or rather a limousine, as you can see this car has a few features in it."

"Hmmmm, limousine, limousine... Limousine!?"

As I think about it I just realized that this isn't just another car,

"Hmmm, yeah limousine."

"Isn't limiousine is something that rich people have? You know, president and that kind of line of work."

"Well, it's definitely cost a fortune, but anyone can get on it when they have the chance."

"That would be a chance that cost the entire luck of average common people."

I said with a sweat drop on my head.

"No, I don't think so. That's exaggerated, Komachi-chan."

She said, quite shy on her part.

"Even I shouldn't be here, should I? What should I do now? I must have used my entire luck now."

I said kind of regretting that my chance of getting a better life seems to be darker than ever.

"That's too much, Komachi. I don't think you'll have a worse of luck from now on."

My brother said to me as he saw me I kind of getting pessimistic about myself.

"Well, I don't think we'll need limo from here on, but there are times this kind of vehicle needed. For example now, we're going to see Mom, this is some kind of greeting by Hayley of this occasion."

My brother said trying to make a reason of using this transportation.

"Yes, Komachi-chan. Your Mom is a well-known figure, in a way, so I think it would be appropriate. Besides, I don't see her more than you guys do. So, it's my own way to expression my thanks to her."

"Hmmmmm, I see."

I said as I try to understand her statement.

"Hehe, there's no need to think so deep about this."

"Now that I think about it. Archa-san, you don't see Mom very much, do you?"

I asked her as I wasn't well known of anything between my mother and this person.

"You have been with Onii-chan for quite sometime, but it's not the same case with Mom?"

"Well, before I was here with you guys, I was the same as Hachi's classmates. You know we meet in a certain place went to study going for half the day together then go home, because Hachi has colleague abroad so, your Mom can work without any worries."

She said telling me a little about my brother's and her own activities abroad.

"Hmmmm... What about you, Onii-chan?"

I get her part of view, so I try to asked my brother about his activity sometime ago over the seas.

"Well, I see Mom often at the evening, so we talked to each other at dinners and weekends. She's pretty much an observant parent to have."

"I see."

I'm glad that they're not far from each other, even if Mom is so busy in her own way, she seems to have time for my brother.

"What about you Komachi-chan? Tell me about your Dad."

Archa-san asked about Dad this time, this topic is my favorite, because I spent most of my time with Dad before coming to this city.

"Oh, about Dad?"

I responded happily.

"Yeah, tell me about him."

"I had so much fun with Dad, he-"

Then I talked about Dad as much as I can.

Sometime later.

"And then-"

The car stopped.

"Oh we're here."

Archa-san signalled that I have run out of time to share more about my Dad.

"O-oooh."

I kind of hate to stop the topic now.

"Hehe, don't worry Komachi, we'll have another chance."

My brother's effort to lift up my spirit.

"That's right, Komachi-chan. Don't be sad. Another event is coming."

Hearing Archa-san's words, I remember a very important coming occasion.

"Ah-"

I blurted out.

"Then-"

Archa-san said while the door is being opened from the outside. And I lift my face up to see her face.

"Let's go see your Mom."

This is the moment that I've been waiting for.

On the other side.

The sky is ever so blue colored with snow white clouds as I see it in a closer distance through the glass of an aircraft. No birds fly across the scene at this level of height, even if they do they would go away from this giant of metal. As I sit and enjoy the view, someone came and called out to me.

"Mrs. Hikigaya, would you like to have a drink?"

I responded, looking to the flight attendant.

"Yes, please."

"What drink you'll be having?"

"Then-"

I pick one from the available beverage on the list. Then letting the attendant do her job and I take a look at the outer side of the plane to remind myself of my children on the ground which soon we'll be land on. My name is Hikigaya Meigetsu, an average regional observer who is about to make a return to my hometown after quite a period of time. I can't wait to see those two as I leak a voice with a smile,

"I'll be there very soon, Hachi, Komachi."

As I said that the airplane lands on the ground for the first physical contact since departing Vienna.


	5. Impasse

_My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected_ isn't my personal property. All rights reserved to the respective author Wataru Watari and Illustration to Ponkan8

"Eeee, what was the departing place again?"

"It's Vienna, should be in the list somewhere."

It's me Komachi again, in Narita International Airport along with my brother and his... what is she to him again? Friend? I am not sure myself but either way, we are waiting for my mother to land on Japan's busiest airport.

It's still a few minutes since we came here. Personally I can't wait to see my mother after some time in a while, but somehow Archa-san is quite excited to have a chance seeing my mother. We're standing in the international arrival section of the airport, as expected there's so many people in the area.

"By the way why do we need to be here?"

Archa-san asked, I don't understand what she's saying.

"To welcome my mother, of course. Didn't Onii-chan said something about it?"

I respond as it was obvious for that to be our reason being here.

"No, I don't mean that-"

She's trying to say something again.

"Because she wasn't anywhere near the office."

Then my brother answers her before she even started a new question.

"Eh? Is that so? I thought there was an office in Vienna."

Then she got confused because of what my brother said.

"She wasn't in Vienna in the first place, she was there because she was escorting someone to the city."

He's starting to say something I don't really understand.

"Someone? Who was it?"

And she continues to lengthen the topic.

"It's Mr. Lebel."

Then he mentions a name that I'm not familiar with.

"Ooh, that person. No wonder she's there."

She's making an understanding face about that person my brother mentioned.

"It seemed that she went straight to the airport rather than to the office after escorting that person. So that's why she's on that plane now."

He's telling us how mother was before she took off. Seems a bit hectic on her side of the job. By the way they were saying it, she might be even busier than Dad. On the other side, Dad is really taking it easy on his job as far as I remember, this opposite lines of career between my parents is confusing.

"Hmmm, she might do that much to see you again, I think."

Oooh, that sounds so good from Archa-san.

"Of course, she's our Mom right? Onii-chan."

I said that to show that mother still care so much for us.

"Well, as you said it."

He said so in response which is kind of too dull.

"Isn't it a good thing to know, Hachi? Knowing that your Mom is going all the way to see you?"

"...Yeah."

Still not so much of a response.

sigh*

"So, when is the time of arrival?"

I asked about the time, then my brother takes a look at his watch.

"Should be in the next few minutes."

As he said that, suddenly,

"AAAHHHHH!?"

Someone screamed out of her lung, making our eyes went to the source right away.

"What is that scream?"

I asked to no one in particular, that voice invites everyone's attention after all.

"I have no idea but let's take a look."

Archa-san said as she take a leap and go to the same direction of the people circling around something. We were there in right away and we go through the people who blocked our vision from the main problem and then,

"Ambulance, please someone call an ambulance."

A young lady is in panicking, she seems to be older than me but might still in high school or close enough to that.

"Grandma, grandma, please open your eyes."

As I can see it's a girl shaking an old lady to wake her up, but as she goes on it's still no result in doing that. Then someone close enough to reach the place came.

"Miharu, what's going on?"

Another old one, a man this time calling and asking the girl about the situation.

"Grandpa! Grandma suddenly passed out, I have no idea what to do!"

She's screaming and started to cry at the same time as she recognize the old man.

"THIS IS..."

Then it seems that he knows what's happening to the person sitting on the bench.

"This is bad, we need to call ambulance."

He's starting to panic the same way the young lady. Then someone unexpected approached the people in panic. It's my brother.

My brother take a position close to the one who seems to be sleeping.

"W-What are you doing?"

The old man trying to get him off the old lady. My brother is checking her breath, touching her hands, trying to do everything to make her response to him phisycally. Even though it's all seems to be a waste. And I keep my eyes on this brother of mine.

"What are you doing, please stop it. We need to go to the hospital."

The old man getting impatient as he saw a brat trying to play doctor.

"It's a seizure."

"EH!?"

He responds to my brother's voice in a surprised face, after he opened his mouth for the first time.

"To be specific it's an Atonic Seizures. Her muscles went limp and her eyelids droop. Her head is nodding to her chest and then she lost her consciousness, generally anyone doesn't went that way but this one is particular it seems."

"H-How do you...?"

He seems to be astonished at my brother's knowledge in the situation, even I am speechless to see this brother of mine. Then he started to do something about the patient.

"Hayley..."

He called out to his friend as she put a bag forward and gave it to him. Then he took, opened it and brought something soft enough to hold the patient's head on the floor.

"Let's put her head on the pillow. Do it slowly."

"A-ah, yes."

He said to the old man. Then Archa-san went and help them to put the body straight then the head on the pillow. Then Archa-san get the bag and give it to her colleague who brought it to her.

"Take it back to the car."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He responded respectfully and went on to do his order.

Then my brother ask the young lady.

"How long is it since she is in this state?"

"E-eeh?"

She's confused about the question.

"What time was grandma not responding to your call, Miharu?"

The old man asked her in a bit different way.

"A-aah. I-I'm not sure but she's nodding her head 10 minutes ago, I think."

Hearing that my brother rolled the person to their side quickly and push the angle of the jaw forward to assist her breathing.

"Give her a CPR, quickly."

My brother gave him an order to the man.

"O-okay."

Then he does what my brother asked him to do.

"Wake up, lady. Don't sleep forever."

My brother said a few things in order to make a communication to the patient, not sure why but he did it seriously.

"Huumph, humph, humph-"

The old man keep on doing what he does.

"*Hic* *hic* Grandma."

"Come on, lady-"

They keep on doing something each of their own.

A few minutes later.

The old lady opened her eyes, showing the black pupil and white cornea and then,

GASP*

She tries to inhale as strong as she can at the same time the old man pull back from her face.

"Grandma!"

The young lady showing an unbelievable face that her grandmother is actually back with them. As she done inhaling the air,

"*Cough*Cough*Cough*Cough*-"

The old lady is forcefully exhale the air she's getting.

Cough*

"Uuh..."

She's still seems to be not so good in physical condition, we can see that as she groans,

"Haa-haaa-haa-haa."

She's still breath as much as she can.

"Haa-haa."

"Are you okay?"

Then my brother takes a look at her face and asked her about her state.

"Haa...haa...haa, I don't think that I'm okay."

She answered truthfully as she feel his body is back to her.

"I see. That's enough to know."

"Haa...haa, you are?"

As she takes a look at the person in front of her, she asked him.

My brother says nothing and he pull back on his feet and face Archa-san.

"Hayley call another car, take them to the hospital."

He asked her to do another thing.

"Hospital? Isn't there one here in the airport?"

"Well, there's one but-"

Before he continues, then someone voiced her opinion to them.

"It's on the way, Hachi."

""Eh!?""

We were surprised to hear this voice, well there's a relief among the people surrounding us.

"Oh, that's good to hear."

"Yeah, definitely."

"She seems to be fine but still full treatmant is better than sorry."

Those are what they are all in general opinion but still for us, that is not the issue. Then we shift our attention to the purple haired lady with a sunglasses standing close to the patient watching us. And we still don't know what to say to her.

"'Nice to see you again' might be better here."

Yes, our mother, Hikigaya Meigetsu is on the land of Japan without us noticing.

"M-Mom."

I called her for the first time after so long.

"I'm back, Komachi."

She said as she took off her sunglasses showing the amber eyes of hers.

"MOM!"

I took off and reach to her, opening both of my arms. Seeing this she's smiling and do the same then let go of the baggage from her hand, and we had an embrace between us as she put me up to hold on me.

"Mom, I wanted to see you."

"Me too, Komachi. It's been so long."

We had a few moments just between us as we removed everything beside us in our sights.

Then,

"Welcome back, Mom."

My brother says so as he smiles seeing us hugging each other in front of him.

"I'm back, Hachi."

She's smiling too as she heard his welcome greeting, then she let go of me.

"Good to see you as well, Hayley."

She didn't forget Archa-san either as she greet her.

"Me too, Mei-san."

Then they exchanged smiles to each other.

"It's good to see you, Mom. But did you call someone to come?"

Then my brother change the subject, which is understandable as the patient might go bad once again without having a better treatment.

"Don't worry about it. As you can see, here they come."

She said as people come close to us with a patient bed with them.

"Guys put the lady on the bed, and send her to the partner hospital."

As she issues the order they started without even making a voice and getting close to the old lady, and one of them brought her up carefully and put her on the bed.

"As expected of Medical section."

Archa-san said admiring the work of the colleague, and the rest of them as they push the bed to a car.

...Are they actually the same group as the one who went with us?

This question popped up on my head. But then it's not the time to think about it and I shake my head to get the thought off for now.

"A-ano.."

"Hmmm?"

Then someone is trying to call out to us which put our eyes to the rest of the family. They're the grandfather and his granddaughter.

"Ah, you two will be coming with us to the hospital, of course."

Mother then telling them what to do about themselves.

"Yes, I'm grateful for that."

While the older man is thanking my Mom, the young lady is closing on my brother and hold on his right hand while crying as she started to say something.

"*Hic* Thank you so much *hic* for what you've done *hic* to grandma."

She has both of her hands shaking, and then the rest of the crowd starting to disperse with a relieved expression on each of their own faces.

"You're welcome."

My brother said as he holds her hands a bit stronger than before.

Airport scene ends well both for us and the patient's family, for now.


	6. Reconnoitre

_My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected_ isn't my personal property. All rights reserved to the respective author Wataru Watari and Illustration to Ponkan8

While we're on our way to the car suddenly a phone rang, specifically my brother's. He stopped and looked at the display of his gadget, it's a smartphone, in a rectangular shape, which reminded me of a few latest model that I, Komachi, his sister would knew. I was not sure what model the phone was, but it would be better if I didn't asked as I noted that I wasn't that interested in the first place. After looking at the display, then he shifted his face to us. And then,

"You can go ahead with the car."

He said as he intended not to get on the same ride as us.

"Hmmm? What's wrong? Who is it?"

My Mom asked him about the phone call but before she got her answer from him someone else did it.

"Ooh, that old ringtone. Is it Yukinoshita-san?"

Archa-san mentioned someone else that I know, even just a little. By the way she didn't look very happy since the phone started ringing, she looked to have a darker shade covering her eyes.

"Yeah, most likely."

"Heeee..."

Sounded monotone, Archa-san, as she heard it from my brother.

Talking about Yukinoshita-san, she was a Japanese language teacher for us when we lived here for sometime after arriving from my hometown. As our parents never really stayed in Japan for more than a few weeks, she didn't really know who was our friends or anyone who got along with us, siblings, other than Archa-san.

"Oooh, Yukinoshita, huh? Well there's no point of thinking about it, pick it up. Ah, of course you're getting on this car too."

My mom somehow seemed happy as she heard that name from them. Now that I remembered my mom was the one who chose a teacher to let my brother learn Japanese, I guess it's not exaggerated that this person was an exception on my mother's list of family's acquaintances, dad wasn't the same case as her though. Either way she knew this Yukinoshita-san person.

"But..."

My brother was about to argue that decision to go together, before mom interject and push him into the transportation.

"Come on, everyone is going in too."

Then my brother ended up in the car rather than on the ground by himself.

"Then, please excuse us."

Another elder who was a Grandfather and his granddaughter did the same as my brother, to get on the vehicle.

So I and the rest still had our feet moving to the vehicle that was paused only for a few seconds and started to went on to the hospital.

On our way to the hospital.

*Beep*

Mom, who took the phone when my brother was still hesitate to pick up the call, did it for him instead.

"Hello."

[...]

"No, this isn't Hachiman."

[...]

"Why don't you guess?"

[...]

"No."

[...]

"Yes, that was sooner than I expected."

[...]

"I got here just earlier today-"

While Mom continued to talk on the phone, at the same time.

*Sigh*"That phone will definitely run the battery out by conversation only, I'm sure of it."

"You could've hang up before they began. So, why didn't you?"

A certain young man and woman started their own topic on the other side.

"I supposed that person will talk sooner or later. She's been asking to contact mom for sometime. It's just I don't really want to let them get to talk, somehow."

"Why?"

"'Why?' You say, I thought I told you a few days ago."

My brother and Archa-san were talking about that person on the phone.

"Hmmmm?"

As my brother seemed to remembered the conversation between them before, she tried to rewind her memories of events in recent times, which was definitely not related to his sister, that is me. And whether they realized it or not they involuntarily ignored the guests who were still sitting nicely across our seats, even if they didn't continue the topic for that long.

Yanagihara Hiei and his granddaughter Miharu, I've been asking them a little so that's how I found out their name.

"We're very thankful for this hospitality. May we know your names?"

The grandfather was asking me about ourselves that got their attention to these two people. Naturally we were suppose to do as he asked for, except mom who was still in a phone call with that former teacher of my brother's, but I did it for them in exchange.

"My name is Hikigaya Komachi. This person is..."

I started by introducing myself and then I refer to my brother.

"My brother Hachiman and..."

Who acknowledge them by nodding his head. And of course not to forget the other two.

"My mother Meigetsu and friend Hayley Archa-san."

Mom who heard us talking especially me who mentioned her, smiling at us as she tried to introduce herself, but because the call wasn't over she held back. Archa-san was,

"Nice to know you."

In a fluent Japanese, as she did since earlier.

"Archa-san's Japanese is good, isn't it? I thought you were a foreigner."

Yanagihara-san started to talk as he impressed by Archa-san by her own skill, so to speak.

"Yes, I think I've got even better, not to forget in written part too as I have a good teacher. And of course I'm not a Japanese."

She responded to him as she mentioned someone else in the topic.

"I see, that person sure is good, to make a westerner so fluent in Japanese language."

Then he complemented the teacher of this person. I thought he might be surprised to actually heard who it was.

"See? Hey Hachi, what do you say to that?"

"Eh?"

The old man was surprised to hear that fact of the day, that her teacher is actually younger than the young lady much more than himself.

"Thank you, I suppose. But even Komachi just getting better in this one, you're just later than her though."

"..."

"Even though Onii-chan came here a year after I did, you still mastered it better than I did is a little bit frustrating."

"You have never been in China before, not that I don't understand what you feel."

The old man didn't know what to say about this story he heard about the young people here.

I wonder if my brother was actually trying to take pride that he was the one who taught her Japanese one way or another at first.

"...So none of you were born in Japan?"

He asked another thing to us it seemed to him that everyone in the car isn't good with the language in the first place.

"Judging by birth certificates both me and my sister weren't here on birth, I'm not sure about Mom though."

My brother answered his question leaving a certain individual's personal information.

And about Archa-san, it's the fact that he taught the strawberry-blonde young woman. And another reality is that that it's not that I've always been a natural Japanese-tongue citizen.

The first time I was on the southern prefecture of Tokyo was two years ago, a year before my own brother was here. So we didn't stay here for that long to count. Talking about the Japanese we knew now, at first it was mom who brought me here, she stayed at home for sometime to teach me Japanese like a common parents did but because her job couldn't wait for so long she was called back to duty and making it even harder for us, child and parent, to see each other before sometime after dinner which she had always been late for, it's seemed to be the case when she was in the country.

Then she hired someone else, as she knew that I couldn't delay anymore contact with fellow Japanese people, whether at school and the neighborhood, sometime later after our stay in the country. At the time she put Yukinoshita Haruno-san to take up the job to teach me Japanese. She did it as she saw that the girl was easy to got along with younger people.

On the case I do not want to forget a few attendants for me who were also not Japanese people which made it even harder for me to learn Japanese especially in literature, while I was mostly at home we didn't take that much trouble to contact anyone outside as far as I know, but who knew what actually happened. I don't know what happened to those attendants now though, even if they were brought in by mom the same time she got busier with her job.

On the other topic about Yukinoshita-san, she was a good teacher, which showed how much she knew about this subject both writing and speaking part of it, I was glad she was the teacher, we also had our time to had fun while learning.

Now that I think about it she seemed to be having more time to actually teach my brother rather than myself at the time. Right after they knew each other, she seemed to have fun doing so. But I can't say the same for the other side, my brother that is. He tried hard enough to diminish his time together with the high school student, that was Yukinoshita-san, at the time. I don't really remember but I can't exactly count how many times my brother skipped the lesson on purpose as he did so to play with the other children on the street, in my knowledge, but I have no idea what he did when I couldn't afford to see.

He did the same for more than a week, while that happened Yukinoshita-san always had that smile on her face without any complaint about his reluctance to study the subject along with her.

One day when we had done our session together suddenly Yukinoshita-san, who didn't find my brother to start the session for the lesson, smiling even wider than ever when she stood up and went out of the room, to find him by herself, was my guess. A few minutes later it was proven right as she had him with her obediently, without much resistance like it had always been. Then I got closer and took a better look at his face which was hard to see as he had it down to his chest, I could see that blank expression written all over his face, while the teacher's face didn't change at all.

 _"Now that the fun part is over. Let's get serious, Hachi-kun. It could get even better, you know."_

That was what she said while opening the book and leading my brother to take a look at it which made him look up and picked up the pen. And then the rest is obvious, he had been getting good or even better grades in Japanese subject at school a few months only after the move to the house and school transfer, more than anyone I know. In exchange for that he had been out of gas every single time finishing the session with Yukinoshita-san. I wonder if she's actually a devil who wrote and make an agreement with my brother who wasn't that keen to learn in the first place, then changed him to someone who was really trying to do it. Then one time I asked her about their session together in details but instead of an answer what I got was,

 _"Oooh, Komachi-chan wants the same lesson as Onii-chan?"_

She asked, with a wider and darker smile on her lips, which made me freeze at the moment.

 _"I'll guarantee you that you'll have a great result at school, fufufu."_

She said while grinning and letting out a tiny laugh of her own.

Instead of me wanting the same lesson, she made me pull back and shook my head in a blank thought which I did it all in reflex.

 _"Fufufu. That's too bad, Onee-san likes good students."_

That's definitely the moment that I needed to get a bit serious more than ever in the lesson. I didn't want to spend all of my energy just to keep up with this person in one go, just thought about that, it scared me, even if she's fun most of the time we were together.

Just so we know that even my brother had a weakness, and Yukinoshita Haruno-san really knows which button to push, that is clear from the moment he saw her name on the phone's display.

The history aside, these two now were good in the subject in question because of those particular experience. Even if my brother wasn't that bad in teaching us Japanese, especially on Archa-san's case. I was not sure that I'm good enough to teach in the first place to get myself involved, all of that had been my brother's side role in the house.

While I was thinking and remembered those times of the beginning of our life together in the town, my brother started to say another few words to the people who were not really believed that we weren't Japanese,

"But honestly, I never expected to get to know Yanagihara family in that kind of place especially airport."

Which made the elderly speechless but still leaving a gap in his mouth. Then Archa-san seemed to get even further with her next statement.

"More over it's Yanagihara Miharu herself, or should I say Kashiwagi Miharu-san?"

"Wha-"

This time he's widened his eyes as if getting his ears receiving an unlikely scrap of information from common people who were not supposed to know it. That aside,

"Eh? Kashiwagi?"

The girl got herself composed compared to those times in the airport but confused by an unfamiliar name that she would hear this time before her own. And then me, who got myself between them without knowing almost anything related to the guests before us. A little sister didn't suppose to know anything they were talking about in the last few seconds, because I've never knew Kashiwagi family before this very moment.

But maybe I did on the news, sometime long ago before I met these two guests. Not that I remembered what was the news all about anymore.

Before I realized it, everything was all forgotten, Kashiwagi history, drown in a sea of blood covered by a single paper thin of lie.


End file.
